


Plum Red

by Mishafer



Series: Saturating the Reibert tag with Actual Reibert Fics [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Crush, Eventual Sex, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Tension, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishafer/pseuds/Mishafer
Summary: Probably discontinued. I can't find any interest or inspiration for this story anymore.Berta is a counselor at a multi-sports summer camp for girls. Her follow counselor, Rayna, makes Berta go weak in the knees. She's sunny, beautiful, and perfect. But once she sees Rayna isn't as perfect as she seems, she falls even harder.AKA: The genderbent Reibert we all need.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My lazy is ass is back! I got super into the idea of fem!Reibert when I designed Sim female Bertholdt and Reiner. Thus this was born. This will be a few chapters, likely no more than five but we'll see. 
> 
> Also, while I did research, I'm not sure how accurate this depiction of a summer camp is. So bear with me.

Berta drew back the bow’s string as a breeze cooled the sweat on her nape. The fact that  _she_  was watching made her bite her lip, but after an exhale she let the arrow fly and struck the bull's-eye. Those watching applauded modestly and Berta took a step back. Turning, she found the loudest clapping coming from the camp’s volleyball and weight training coach, Rayna. The  _she_  she'd been nursing a major crush on for the past two months. Rayna was enthusiastic to see anyone doing well, so Berta told herself not to read too much into her applause. That she’d cheer on anyone because she was just that kind of person.

Berta handed the bow to a trainee—Sasha—and told her to copy her exhale technique. Rejoining the crowd, she wondered if Rayna were still looking at her. Unlikely, as the next person was taking their turn.

Sasha won the round and Berta offered her congratulations. They took their lunch and settled in among the bustling array of picnic tables. The shade from the building’s awning provided a welcome cool. Berta sipped her iced tea and watched Rayna from the corner of her eye. Her toned arms resting on the table. Sunlight reflecting off the short blonde hair tucked behind her ear. Licking the salad dressing from her pouty lips…

She was amazing. She was incredible. She seemed to look everywhere but at her. Berta wasn’t noticeable beyond her archery and kickboxing skills, she knew that. But still wished Rayna would peer at her from the corner of her eye. Marvel at the way  _her_  hips swayed when she walked.

_Look at me look at me look at me—no, don’t look at me!_

Rayna caught her gaze and leaned forward. “How about you, Berta? What’s your sign?”

Berta squeezed her denim-clad thigh. “Sign?”

“Like Taurus, Pieces.”

“Oh.” There was a conversation going on that she'd missed. Typical. “Capricorn.”

“Nice. That must be where all that ultra-focus comes from.”

She smiled meekly. “Yeah. Seems so.”

She pondered Rayna’s sign. Likely an outgoing one like Taurus or Leo. She shunned her impulse to hop on her phone and check sign compatibility.

Berta headed to the showered after lunch. Usually, she refused to shower at camp, but she was far too grimy to wait until she got back to her uncle's garden house that evening. The cramped room was empty to her delight, but messy. The other girls never cleaned up no matter how politely she urged. She hurried from her clothes and pulled her long side ponytail into a bun to keep dry.

If she could work up the nerve to talk to Rayna, maybe camp wouldn’t be such a roller-coaster of sweaty palms and pounding hearts. But while she was nineteen, she lacked much romantic experience. She’d had one boyfriend two years prior with an amicable split, and two dates with another boy half a year ago. She was bisexual but hadn’t dated a woman which only added to her anxiety.

Berta finished bathing and wrapped a towel firm around her in case she had a visitor. She'd just let her hair down when footsteps approached from beyond the curtained archway that sounded an awful lot like—

“Hey there,” Rayna’s bell-like voice rang as she shrugged aside the curtain. “Never seen you shower here before, hot stuff.”

Her breath caught in her throat. Why hadn’t she worried Rayna would come in? Was her brain too occupied with her many other Rayna-related worries that that one conveniently weaseled its way out? And ‘hot stuff!?’

But like before shooting an arrow at a narrow target, she exhaled and replied, “Felt way too grimy today to wait to get home.”

Her hold on the burgundy towel was turning her knuckles white. Just a few loose fingers from being naked in front of  _her_. If she were bold, she would drop the towel and redress right there. The idea jolted a thrill through her but her hand remained balled in the fabric.

“Yeah, way too muggy out there today. I’ll probably catch one here in a minute.” Rayna sidestepped and reached for a backpack by the sink. “Left this behind earlier. Alright, sorry for peeping.” She turned and departed with wave and sly smile.

Sparks prickled Berta’s chest. Rayna was so warm and kind and  _god_ , her jokes were bad but she couldn’t help finding them endearing. If only she could wrap herself in Rayna rather than the scratchy towel she still clutched close.

***

The following day Berta tried to be bold. Not stripping in front of her crush, but swiping a plum-colored tint over her lips rather than a nude pink or nothing at all. Maybe Rayna would notice? Say something along the lines ‘hot date tonight?’

Berta wondered what her lip stain would look like on Rayna’s mouth if they kissed. A smudge of purple over a pouty bottom lip.

“I need to cool it,” she said to herself, gazing at her reflection in her vanity mirror.

Besides, Rayna wouldn’t be looking anyway. Berta’s nose was too long, chest too small, and voice too quiet. Regardless, she left the stain on. It looked nice and matched her olive skin tone.

When she arrived at camp, she crossed beneath the cheery 'Walldia Summer Camp' archway sign to see the outdoor volleyball court active. Her shoulders sagged. She forgot she’d promised to play on Rayna’s team for a warm-up. While the more time spent with her the better, she hated volleyball.

Nevertheless, she checked her sneakers were tied and joined her team. The game started off as usual, rough and a bit annoying. But Rayna jumping and her sports bra failing to stop the jiggle of her generous bust was enough to dull her discomfort.

“Goddamnit!” Berta mouthed as her fingernail hit the ball and sent a wave of pain through her hand.

“Nice lipstick doesn't make bad words any sweeter,” Rayna said as the game was called for the other team.

Berta dropped her aching hand. “I—what?”

She placed a hand on her hip. “You should let off steam more often.”

She rubbed the back of her neck. “Yeah.”

They retreated to the sidelines and Berta wiped herself down with a towel. She hoped her excessive sweating wasn’t obvious.

“You should come out with a few of us this evening,” Rayna offered. “You haven't been in a while and I know you have free time tonight too.”

Her heart rose. She’d never been invited out by Rayna herself.

“Sure,” she answered faster than she intended. “Where are you going?”

“Teiber’s.”

She hadn’t heard of it, but wasn’t about to say so. “Great.”

She smiled knowingly. “You don’t know the place, do you?”

She unzipped her bag and hung her head. “No.”

“It’s a little restaurant slash bar off of eighty-five.”

She bit her cheek, hoping the outing would focus on the restaurant part instead of the bar. “I’ll see you then.”

***

Berta followed the others to the restaurant, parked, and flipped over her visor mirror. Letting her hair down and smoothing it out before applying a new coat of her lip stain. Her gut tightened as she stepped out. Fearing this would be another case of sitting quietly while others had fun.

The restaurant was packed and noisy, and she almost didn’t hear the waitress asking if she was looking for the group that just came in. To her relief, they were seated at a booth instead of the bar.

“Hey, Berta!” Rayna greeted, and the other three waved as she started over. The booth was already full and she stopped, searching behind her for a chair.

“No, don’t do that,” Rayna said. “Guys, scoot down.”

Berta raised a hand. “Oh no, I don’t want to make it so you’re all crowded.”

“Ah, they don’t mind.” She bumped Porsha with her hip.

The ginger girl frowned but obliged and scooted aside along with Zoe and Marcia.

She wedged in next to the allotted space beside Rayna. The two’s thighs and shoulders brushed together. Her heart skipped a beat and her cheeks grew red. Upon being this close, she noticed Rayna had drawn a thin brown line over her top lid and thickened her eyelashes. She’d never seen her with makeup and was flummoxed at how she was equally beautiful with and without.

Berta dug into the chips and salsa on the table. The spice and saltiness aided in distraction.

“Tell me,” Zoe began, reclining across from her, “how’d you wind up here, Berta?”

Zoe was around ten years her senior every question from her felt like an interrogation. “College prerec," she answered, swallowing a mouthful of chips. "And since my uncle has a garden house, picking Walldia was a no-brainer. Also it seemed like something I’d be good at.”

“And you are,” Rayna said. “I’ve never seen anything you’re bad at. You sure you’re not an olympic gold medalist sent here to make us all feel bad?”

“There's plenty of people better than me who’ve been training for decades.”

“Ah, don’t be so modest.” Rayna shifted in a way that made her leg press closer.

Berta’s mind escaped her and she imagined straddling her thigh and gyrating back and forth. Its toned firmness creating the perfect friction that would bring her to a blissful—

She opened her menu and scanned the list of entrees.

The others chatted while she listened and added occasional small talk. The contact with Rayna made her sweat and she guzzled her iced tea so fast she had to ask for a refill before the entrees even came.

Berta had just received her enchilada plate when Rayna threw her arms around her and Porsha. Berta bit back a smile while Porsha huffed.

“Hey, Marcia?” Rayna asked. “Will you take a picture? I want to be one of those people who shows off how much better their lives are than everyone else's by posting pics of themselves at random restaurants.”

Marcia grabbed her phone before frowning at her sister. “Porsha, smile for god’s sake.”

Porsha forced a half-smile. Rayna gave a thumbs up and pulled the two closer. Berta inhaled her sunscreen scent and worried she could feel her racing heart. If only she could stay that close all evening. Rest her head on Rayna's shoulder and listen to her bell-like voice as she told her dumb jokes.

The flash went off and Berta hoped her picture wasn’t too bad. Marica showed the image back to them, and she didn’t like the crumpled look on her own face, but Rayna looked beautiful as always. Her fair skin glowing and copper eyes glimmering. Berta was going to save the photo from Marcia’s Instagram the instant she was alone.

Berta mourned the loss of contact when Rayna let go of her but they were still leg-to-leg.

After that she found herself relaxing and melting into the group conversation. Discovering that Rayna was Leo, and Porsha and Marsha were fluent in French. Zoe revealed her glasses were less for a vision impairment and more for an aesthetic. Odd, but to each their own, Berta decided.

Once they finished and paid their bills, Berta took her to-go box and followed the others out the door. Despite it being summer, outside felt much cooler as she’d been burning up the entire outing.

Rayna gave Berta’s wrist as squeeze as they strolled to their vehicles. “I’m so psyched you came tonight.”

“I’m glad I came too,” she replied. “I had a good time.”

“We’d love to have you again.”

“Definitely.” She tucked her hair behind her ear. “I mean, we’re supposed to be learning team spirit and all and I kind of just drift off by myself. Doesn't help that I don't bunk at camp either.”

“Ah hey, don’t worry about it. Better late than never. And don’t feel too pressured, you know? That’s never fun.”

Berta stopped by her sedan. “You're right.”

“See you tomorrow, Berta.” She patted her shoulder and headed to her car.

She bit a smile into her cheek. “See ya.”

***

Berta again donned her plum lip stain and arrived at camp with a spring in her step. The way Rayna encouraged her rumbled something deep inside her chest. It was most likely an act of mere friendship, but any companionship with  _her_  was exciting.

She smacked her lips and headed down the short hall for the lockers. Her stride halted when she heard a sniffle. Crying? She shifted on her feet. If she turned and left, the person would know they’d been heard and avoided. And besides, she couldn't leave one someone alone in distress.

She edged toward the corner and rounded it. Freezing as Rayna sat against the wall with her head in her hands. Berta gaped. Her first thought being someone did this to her, and the notion sent her into a pre-rage. Or maybe she'd just gotten some bad news?

Berta gulped. “Rayna?”

Rayna looked over, her face reddened and tear streaked. It felt like a knife to the heart. “Hi, Berta.”

She moved over and sat down beside her. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.”

“It doesn’t look like nothing.”

She wiped her cheeks and sighed. “God, this is embarrassing.”

“I don’t mind.”

“It’s not even a real problem.”

“If it’s enough to make you cry, it’s a real problem.”

They locked eyes for a moment and Rayna’s eyelids fluttered. “I’m really… I’m far away from home, and I miss my family and my hometown. Not that any of this is bad, it’s great actually, I just wish I could have both.” She covered her face again.

She laid her hand on Rayna’s. In any other circumstance, the action would dizzy her, but her mind was clear. “That  _is_  a real problem.”

Rayna just looked ahead. “Really? Because I’ve never heard of any other adult crying about it.”

“There are. I miss home too. Maybe not enough to cry about it, but I know somewhere out there someone else is.”

She sobbed and then groaned lowly. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay.” She extended her arms and Rayna curled into her then rested her head on her shoulder. “It won’t be like this forever.”

They stayed like that for a few minutes. The only sound Rayna’s sniffles and soft breathing. She’d imagined holding her before, but not like this. Berta indulged and breathed in, hoping to smell her sunscreen. Instead she detected the distinct note of Pantene. She half-smiled. Rayna was  _so_  the kind of person who saw no reason to use anything pricier than Pantene.

All noise and tension of being near her had ceased. Her previously frantic brain having quieted during their embrace.

Rayna’s crying had just ceased when another counselor yelled outside that it was time for breakfast.  
Berta made herself pull away an inch. “Hey. We need to get going.”

Rayna turned, but remained close enough that wisps of her warm breath touched Berta’s face.

Rayna nodded but stayed put as Berta stood.

She held out her hand. “Come on.”

She blinked and they locked eyes for a moment before Rayna accepted her hand and climbed to her feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone is CLUELESS

Berta felt Rayna’s eyes on her all day. A small blush creeping up her neck whenever they shared a gaze. Though Rayna made no attempt to speak to her. Making her worry things were becoming awkward.

At dinnertime, the counselors and campers had a meal of grilled chicken, lentils, and green beans. The campers complained, but Rayna told them it was a ‘meal of warriors.’ Berta nodded along, though secretly disliked the fare as well. Its overly health-consciousness had many kids sneak chips and candy after hours. Berta knew but never told.

After eating, she informed the others she was using her time off to run a few errands. She picked up her purse from the table and someone tapped her shoulder.

“Hi.” Rayna stood with folded arms and a smile unusually shy.

“Hi,” Berta replied, wrapping her purse strap across her shoulder.

“Hey, sorry I kinda ghosted you all day. I was feeling weird."

"Don't worry about it."

"Thanks. Also uh, feel free to tell me to fuck off, but do you have time to chat?”

She perked up. “Of course.”

She glanced at Berta's purse then stepped back. “Oh, you’re about to leave. Nevermind.”

“You’re welcome to come along,” she replied before her brain could catch up. "If you want."

“You promise my needy ass isn’t a problem?”

“I promise.”

Berta bit her cheek to calm her nerves as she led Rayna to the gravel parking lot. Her remote unlocked her sedan and they climbed in. Berta stilled for a moment, forgetting what she was supposed to do next. How could she think when she was alone with _her_!?

“This a new car?” Rayna asked, fastening her seat belt. “Smells like new car.”

Berta snapped back to reality and turned the keys in the ignition. She pointed at the air freshener in the back.

Rayna spotted the freshener. “Ah. So, what does Berta Hoover slink off to do after hours?”

She backed the car out of the parking lot. “It’s silly.”

“I’m all for silly right now.”

“I’m going to Sonic and ordering a bunch of cheddar peppers.”

Her thin brow quirked. “Those breaded jalapenos stuffed with cheese and deep-fried?”

“Those are the ones.”

“Don’t tell me that rabbit food wasn’t filling.”

Berta shook her head.

“Yeah, it’s definitely not,” Rayna said. “You know, I haven’t had any cheddar peppers in years.”

“If you want some, it’s my treat.” Rayna started to speak but Berta interrupted, “I insist. It’s not like they’re expensive.”

Rayna gave a nod and her eyes raked over the interior of the car. Berta squeezed the steering wheel. The sedan was immaculate, making her worry it was _too_ clean and Rayna would think it odd.

“So,” Berta began, shaking away her thoughts, “what’s on your mind?”

Rayna rested her arm on the door. “Just a lot of little things. I’d rather wait for the cheddar peppers though. Eating and ranting is the best.”

“Sure.”

They shared idle chat during the drive. Berta’s fingers loosened on the wheel upon noticing her floor mats were a bit scuffed. So not totally immaculate.

“What do you want to drink?” Berta asked after they pulled up to the menu boards.

Rayna leaned forward to see the menu and brushed Berta’s shoulder. Her heart skipped a beat. “Hm… giant Coke,” she replied.

Berta placed their order and Rayna sat back. “So, you usually keep a super healthy diet?”

Rayna crossed her arms behind the headrest. “I try to. Especially with all those kids to set a good example for.”

“I think they’d be stoked to find out not even you ate rabbit food all the time.”

“And if I gave them some Snickers to add to their bootleg collection?”

“You know about that too, huh?”

“Yeah. I couldn’t bear to be the big bad wolf and take it all. Not like Porsha did.”

“Didn’t she eat half of what she confiscated?”

Rayna breathed out a laugh. “Yep. Corruption at its finest.”

After their order came, Berta drove them to the adjoining parking lot. Finding a park table and sitting opposite one another. The breezy conditions blew a few napkins across the surface. Berta caught them and Rayna said, “Lightning reflexes.”

Berta bit back a giggle and spread their bounty across the table.

Rayna sat back and took a bite of a cheddar pepper. “Just what I needed.”

Berta unwrapped a buttermilk ranch packet. “Smother it in this.”

She dipped it in and took another bite. “Oh yeah, _exactly_ what I needed at the end of such a crap day.”

“I’m glad.” She dug into her own peppers. “So, what was on your mind?”

She exhaled through her mouth. “The campers.” She spun her pepper in the ranch. “I was so... so scared it was one of them coming around the corner this morning. They look up to me so much I’d have hated for them to see me crying. And I can't even do the movie thing of crying in the shower because someone might come in.”

“You wanna know what I think?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe.”

“I think you should tell them it’s been hard being away from home. I know they feel the same way—especially Erin and Arden. Plus, seeing that someone you built up as amazing and perfect isn't perfect won’t make them like you less. I think it’d make you them like you more.” Berta licked her lips, her mouth feeling suddenly dry. She sipped her Sprite.

“Hm.”

“And also, have you ever taken a personal day? I know you have a lot of responsibilities, but you’re not a slave there. You can take time off to have your own cheddar pepper banquet.”

“And find a shower to cry in?"

"Sure."

You know what I’d actually really love to do? Get in pajamas and binge Youtube all night.”

_And I’d love to do that with you._

“Then do it. If anyone deserves a break, it’s you.”

Rayna’s eyes sparkled at her and a familiar heat crept up Berta's neck.

“What about you? Why don’t you have a day off too?”

"Oh, well I have my own place so I get time to unwind in the evening.”

“Berta, you just told me to take time for myself. Besides, you usually leave pretty late. You’re bound to just go home and sleep.”

“I’m a night owl. I do okay.”

She shrugged and pulled took a sip of Pepsi. “If you say so." She squinted. "Your lipstick must be made of water seal to stay on after eating something so greasy."

"It's a stain. They work a little different."

She rested her chin on her palm. "All I have in my bag is a red lipstick that's probably expired."

"Heh, yeah you should probably throw that out."

"But I paid five whole dollars for it."

_If she uses Pantene for her hair, then for makeup she probably uses..._

"Is it CoverGirl?"

She cracked-up. "What's wrong with CoverGirl?"

"Nothing is 'wrong' with it, it's just—"

"Basic?"

"I was gonna say you could get a better brand for just a few dollars more."

"Would it still be under ten? Because I refuse to buy makeup over ten dollars."

"Still under ten. Promise."

"Teach me of your lip-stained ways."

***

The gym was the ideal place at camp for yoga. Built several years ago opposed to the decades-old remainder of camp. Its spaciousness and modern skylights making it feel near luxurious.

Berta pulled in a cool breath. Her mind clearing as she set one bent leg forward and stretched the other behind. Bending her spine, she then gripped her foot with both hands and let her head fall back. A steady calm claimed her body and her eyes fluttered shut. A crash from the doorway made her bolt up.

“Are you okay?” Berta bounced to her feet and rushed over.

Rayna held her shoulder while the coat rack lay on the floor. “Yeah, I’m alright. I didn't know you did yoga.”

Berta nodded. “Yeah. Didn’t have time last night so I thought I’d do it here.”

“You’re... stretchy.”

“Have to be.” Berta picked up the coat rack and placed it back. Rayna still stood holding her shoulder, her face flushed. From what Berta assumed was embarrassment. “You sure you’re okay?”

She let go of her shoulder. “Yeah, it’ll be fine. I actually was looking for you. The hiking retreat is in a few days and I was wondering if you had a buddy for your tent?” Her neck tensed.

She shook her head. “No, why?”

“You want one?”

_Oh!_

“Sure.”

She was talking about herself, right?

Rayna took a step back and looked her up and down. “Great. I hope you have cute jammies.”

Berta bit her cheek. “I’ll see what's clean.”

She gave a wave before bowing out.

Berta froze. Share a tent? How big even were the tents? Both girls were tall, so wouldn’t it be wiser for Rayna to ask someone smaller? Unless she just wanted to share a tent with _her_?

There was no way she could clear her mind enough to resume her practice now.

***

Berta thought of nothing but the hike for the next few days. And since Rayna continued to be friendly with her, her mind swirled with the possibility that she _liked_ her. She would feel an utter moron if she were wrong yet was unable to stop her flurry of Rayna-centric fantasies.

On the morning of the trip, Berta filled her backpack with supplies and extra snacks—she got hungry fast while traveling. The shaded trail and subsequent camping zone sat a mile away from Walldia, headed by an outpost of the country park. The temperature had cooled from the previous week's heat making for excellent camping weather. Zoe warned of snakes and poisonous mushrooms while Rayna discussed types of animals they might encounter.

“Porsha, you catch!” Marcia threw a hacky sack at her sister. They had been tossing the thing around among the troop for around ten minutes. Porsha hadn’t been keen on joining.

“Nope,” Porsha replied, and let the toy soar into a bushel of pine.

“Finally,” Zoe said with a sigh.

“Wait!” Marcia stopped. “We have to get it.”

“You threw it up there, you get it.”

“Stop being a buzzkill, Zoe,” Rayna said, then scanned the crowd. “Berta, you’re the tallest here. I bet you can reach it.”

“It looks about eight feet up,” Berta replied. “I’m not _that_ tall.”

“Yeah, but I have an idea.” She rocketed over and hoisted her up by her waist.

Berta squeaked. “Ah—! Hey!” The others laughed.

Berta stiffened but couldn’t bring herself to protest. Not with Rayna’s strong arms hooked around her and bodies pressed snug against one another. Holding her like she weighed nothing.

Rayna carried her to the tree and lifted her further so she was almost sitting on her shoulder. “Think you can reach it now?”

She nodded. “Yeah.” She outstretched her arm and pinched the knitted fabric. “Got it!”

“Hooray!” She wiggled her playfully and Berta giggled before her before setting her down.

Berta tossed the hacky sack to Marcia, who said, "Thanks!”

“Throw it to me!” Erin shouted. “To me!” Marcia tossed it to Mikasa. Erin huffed. “Hey!”

Berta rubbed her neck, mind stuck on how Rayna held her. Her knees feeling like jelly and likening herself to a lovestruck princess swooning from her prince's strength.

Rayna laughed at the kids' squabble then turned to Berta. “How tall are you, anyway?”

“A little over five-eleven," she answered. 

“And most of that’s leg.” She patted her arm then rejoined the troop. Berta’s breath caught in her throat. Could she be really be flirting? “Hey, you shouldn’t be walking in back, you’re one of the counselors too. Get up here.”

Berta took a place by Rayna and the journey resumed—as well as the hacky sack toss. The trees thinned before they came across a clearing with a babbling brook, earning _oohs_ and _ahs_ from the campers.

“I ought to teach you all to catch fish with your hands,” Zoe said.

“Yeah!” Erin cheered.

Marcia grimaced. “God, gross.”

Rayna rested a hand on her hip. “Yeah, I’m not taking part in that.”

Berta unzipped her backpack and took out her camera. “The brook is beautiful.”

“A real camera?” Rayna questioned, stepping over. “I haven’t seen someone take a picture with an _actual_ camera in ages.”

“My dad’s a photographer. He’s really adamant about using ‘real’ cameras.” She snapped a picture.

“Like a professional photographer?”

“Yeah.”

“Nice. I’ll have to drill you about that later. The makeup advice wasn't enough.”

She bit her lip. “Sure.”

The brook was lovely, but Rayna was the real vision. The sunshine illuminating the platinum highlights in her honey-hued hair and revealing faint freckles on her shoulders.

Freckles? How did Berta never notice she had _freckles_?

This wasn't fair.

***

To others’ distaste, Zoe and Erin caught two fish with their hands and grilled them over their fire at their secluded campsite. Berta opted out of the fish, instead eating the hearty franks and beans. Smiling as she watched Rayna making s’mores for the kids as well as putting away a few herself. After supper, Berta retreated alone back to her and Rayna’s tent. Its five-by-five radius seemed to be big enough for them both. But she worried about her sleep poses. Having neglected to tell Rayna about it out of bashfulness. She'd have to tell her before they went to bed.

Berta turned on a battery-powered lantern and reached for the urban fantasy novel from her backpack. She opened the book and settled cross-legged on her sleeping bag.

After reading three pages, the tent unzipped and Rayna crept inside. “I’m hiding,” she half-whispered, re-sealing the door.

Berta set down her book. “Oh?”

“I need a break.” She sprawled out on her back and sighed. “Ahh…” Berta giggled under her breath. “You don’t mind if I hang out here for a little bit, do you?”

“No, not at all.” She hid a giddy smile. “It’s our tent after all.” She warmed from calling it ‘our tent.’ That something could be considered _theirs_.

Rayna rolled onto her side and rested her head on her hand. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Is it fun being here for you?”

“Yes. I’d say so. How about you?”

“Oh yeah, totally. It’s just it’s as fun as it is stressful sometimes.”

“Well, did having s’mores with the kids help?”

“Absolutely. Thanks for the push. I asked Erin and Arden about missing home too. We talked about it a little bit.”

She beamed. “That’s great!”

“Yeah, it was cool.”

“So, can I ask you something?” Rayna gave a nod. “I’m here for college prerec, but what are you here for?”

“Not sure. Could use it for prerec. But I was also thinking I could take a mentor or teaching position full time. This was a test drive. Not so sure now.”

Berta pulled her knees to her chest. “Because of being away from home?”

“Because of the pressure to be like, all the crap I told you about. But life’s a bitch, your job's not supposed to be comfortable all the time.”

“Yeah, but you should choose something that's the least stressful. What else might you want to do?”

Her bottom lip puckered. “That's the thing—I don't know. What about you? What’s the credit for?”

“Biology, then hopefully veterinary.”

She raised her eyebrows. “Wow.”

She tensed. “‘Wow?’”

“Yeah, ‘wow.’ A kickboxing veterinarian daughter of professional photographer. Awesome as hell.”

She laughed. “I grew up in the country, so I knew lots of animals and liked taking care of them.”

“Please tell me you were a pony-loving farm girl.”

“Ah, no. No horses or pony phase. Neighbors had some though. They let us ride sometimes.”

“Bleh, I grew up in the loud, obnoxious city. I hated it.”

Berta lay her cheek on her knees. “Mm, and I got tired of how boring the country was.”

“Touche. So, about that photographer dad, he do weddings and stuff like that?”

“He has, but only in the beginning. He does a lot for state magazines. Lots of nature shots. And a lot for himself. He’s really passionate about it.”

They chatted for a while longer. Rayna telling her about growing up as an only child of a single mother, and Berta about her own mother and younger brother and sister. She also learned Rayna’s sign was Leo as she had guessed. The same genuineness as when she held her flowed between them. Berta relished in the softness of her voice, the relaxation in her shoulders, and the bareness of her being.

As cliche as she knew it was, she felt like she had known her forever. Her life story striking a familiar chord as if she’d heard it before.

When Zoe called bedtime for the campers, Berta blinked. Had it been that long? They had just finished supper when she went back to her tent.

“Time flies,” Rayna said with an expression of similar bewilderment. “Well, I need to get my binoculars back from Pieck. Be right back.”

Berta reached into her backpack. “I’ll change into my pajamas.”

Rayna stopped in the middle of unzipping the tent. "The cute jammies?”

“These.” She held up a white-trimmed baby blue sleep shirt starring a snoozing cat and matching pair of shorts.

“Too precious.” She chuckled and ducked out of the tent.

Berta hurried into her pajamas, recalling how close she was to picking the long-sleeved red satin ones. But the weather was much too warm. Rayna slipped back into the tent just as Berta unzipped her sleeping bag.

“She did not wanna let these go,” Rayna said, setting aside the binoculars.

“Oh, uh I should tell you I move around in my sleep." She gnashed her teeth. "A lot.”

“That's fine. Those kids step on me a bunch.” Rayna shrugged out of her flannel overshirt.

Berta nearly squeaked at the sight—her thin white tank top left little to the imagination. She could picture perfectly what she would look like topless, and imagined sliding her hands all over her full chest. Just as they were, it would be so easy to slip over and kiss her. Climb atop her and plant her hands on either side. Her dark hair spilling over her shoulder and grazing Rayna’s face. Nibbling on her pouty lips and rutting their hips together.

She really could do that. There was still the chance this was one-sided but her doubt was lessening. Yet the boisterous sounds of the many others outside reminded her they weren’t totally alone. Not the best time.

Rayna pulled off her pants after nestling in her sleeping bag and Berta buried her face in her pillow.

Rayna switched off the light. “Night-night, kickboxing vet.”

Berta turned on her side. “Goodnight.”

Rayna closed her eyes and shifted. Her hand resting on the edge of Berta’a sleeping bag. She moved her own hand to where their fingertips almost touched. Though without contact, Berta tingled. The feeling lulled her to sleep.

***

Berta woke up with the stickiness of sweat on her skin. Sunlight beating down on the tent and sleeping bag long forgotten. An extra touch of heat pressed against stomach and she frowned.

“You awake?” Rayna asked.

Her eyes flew open, realizing the sound came from behind her. Berta lay crisscrossed face down over Rayna’s mid-section.

“Oh!” She scrambled up and shimmied back. “Sorry.” She rubbed her sleep-blurred eyes. “I’m sorry.”

She laughed and sat up. “Don’t worry about it. You looked so comfortable I didn’t want to wake you.”

“You should’ve. I didn’t mean to do that.”

“Nah, I’m not bothered. I didn’t even need the sleeping bag when you were backwards ontop of me.”

_Oh god oh god oh god oh god…_

Berta hid her red face in her hands.

Rayna scooted forward and rubbed her back. “Hey, I said it’s fine. Didn’t mind at all.”

She slowly brought her hands down. “Thanks.”

_I was on top of her! And don’t even remember it!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

_It’s too much_ , Berta thought, staring at the droplet-shaped peridot charm on the shelf. Rayna’s birthstone.

Rayna’s birthday was in four days, and she felt compelled to give her something meaningful. Something more than a musical birthday card. Something that said, ‘ _I’m very fond of you and want to stay close and I’m open to more happening. But no pressure_.’ Sadly, there was no designated section in the gift shop for that kind of present.

There were romantic implications behind jewelry for one’s birthday, weren’t there? But they’d discussed astrological signs and birthstones, so the gift wouldn’t be unexpected.

Deciding on the peridot, she plucked it off the shelf and carried it to the nearby checkout counter. “May I have this gift-wrapped?”

The clerk replied, “Two dollars extra.”

She paid with her debit card and watched the clerk’s nimble fingers work the charm into a little lilac box— _No! Lilac is too romantic a color! Why didn’t she pick that pale green one!—_ and wrapped it in tissue paper of the same color. The clerk then chose a deep purple wrapping paper with white daisies. Phew. Purple was still suggestive, but daisies were neutralizing.

Once sealed with a white bow, she thanked the clerk and carried the gift to her car.

Her willowy uncle, Gerry, stood placing grocery bags in the backseat. “Find her something?”

Berta nodded, biting her lip at the little box. “Yep. A birthstone.”

***

August 1st, Rayna’s birthday. Berta curled up at home in a comforter and shivered from her fever. The illness begun overnight as a scratchy throat then roared to a full-on cold. And worse than missing Rayna’s birthday, she had no medicine left and Gerry had a long security shift.

She would have to drive congested and achy down to Safeway to get medicine. But before, she had to text Rayna a happy birthday.

Berta **:** _Happy birthday! Sorry I can’t be there today._

Berta laid her phone on the sofa and slogged to her window. Eyeing the trail to her car that seemed miles-long.

The phone chimed and she plodded over to check the message.

Rayna: _thanks! officially not a teenager anymore. Zoe told me you were sick. :( how you feel?_

Berta: _Not great and I’m out of aspirin. Was about to go get some._

Rayna: _While sick? omg no lemme bring you some. you live pretty close right?_

 _I can give her her present!_ She hadn’t told her because she wanted it to be a surprise. Yet, as were her manners, she texted back:

Berta: _Oh no you don’t have to do that._

Rayna: _no way am I letting you go out like that. you need anything else?_

Her fingers hovered above the screen for a moment. She _did_ need cold medicine too.

Berta: _Regular cold medicine. I’ll pay you back promise_.

Rayna: _oh quit. the stuff’s not gold. txt me your address?_

Berta typed in her address and told her how to jiggle open the gate latch. Rayna was not only coming over to her place, but she would be seeing her looking like hell.

Berta shrugged off her comforter and went to the bathroom to inspect her appearance. Dark circles marred her under eyes and her hair needed a brush. She frowned at her reflection, considering dabbing on concealer but deciding against it. She rinsed her face and brushed her hair before returning to the living area.

The living area and a kitchenette separated the bedroom and bathroom. And despite her illness, it remained tidy so she only threw away the excess tissues before plopping down on the sofa. Nestling in her lump of blankets, skin aching and head throbbing.

Berta counted the minutes while she waited. Laying her head against the sofa as she browsed the web and a few videos on her tablet. Her head snapped up when a knock came at the door. Sooner than she expected.

“It’s unlocked,” she shouted, cringing internally at her congested tone.

Rayna came in holding a plastic bag. “Hi, there. Brought you all sorts of goodies.” She stepped over and dug her hand into the sack.

Berta sat up and smiled. “Thank you so much. You got here so fast too” Her eyes grew as Rayna laid out a cold water bottle, aspirin, ibuprofen, daytime and nighttime cold medicine, and cough drops. “Wow. That’s…”

Rayna slid a hand in her pocket. “Just wanted to make sure you were all set.”

“Well, thanks again.” She reached for the water and aspirin. “Oh, you have a leaf in your hair.” She gestured to above her ear.

She plucked free a green leaf. “Ah, I took a shortcut through those hedges.”

She swallowed two aspirin, her sore throat protesting. “The ones with the thorns?”

“Oh, did they have thorns? Huh.” She shrugged then glanced around. “So this is a nice little place. But why does your uncle stick you back here?”

Berta took the packet of daytime cold medicine. “There’s no extra bedroom in the house. And I spend a plenty time with him when I am home.”

“Ah, good. I was about to get all mad.”

“Nope. No reason to get mad.” She set down her water. “Oh. I got you something for your birthday.” She stood and started for her bedroom.

“Oh, wow you didn’t have to do that.”

Berta took the purple and white box from her dresser. Turning, Rayna stood in the doorway.

Rayna was almost in her bedroom. She gulped, the lingering pain from her sore throat bringing her back to reality.

“I love Christmas lights on bedroom walls,” Rayna commented, pointing to the lights strewn above her bed.

“Me too. I can’t have a bedroom without them.” She handed her the gift. Rayna tugged gently at the bow, and Berta piped up, “It was wrapped by the clerk. So don’t worry about messing up my pretty wrapping.”

A half-smile touched her lips as she pulled the bow loose. Then lifted the lid and unwrapped the tissue paper.

Berta bit her lip and clutched her fingers. Rayna’s sharply-arched brows furrowed.

“It’s a peridot. The August birthstone. Like we talked about.”

She held it between her fingers and grinned. “I love it. Thank you.”

Berta’s chest flooded with relief. “You’re welcome. I’m glad I found one so nice.”

“I have a bracelet I almost never wear. I think I’ll put it on that.”

Her heart swelled at the thought.

“Can’t wait to see.” She followed Rayna out to the living area.

“Are you gonna be okay here by yourself? When does your uncle get off work?”

“Four-thirty.”

Her shoulders slumped. “That’s six hours from now.”

“It’s okay. I’m gonna catch up on some shows.”

Rayna pouted, but nodded. “Okay.”

“If I start dying, I’ll text you.”

She smiled. “Alright. Well, I gotta get back. Take care, Berta.” She moved to the door.

“You too. Have a good birthday.”

Rayna left and Berta was still for a moment. Either the medicine was already kicking in, or Rayna had cured her illness.

***

Berta spent the afternoon catching up on shows, doing pages in her coloring books, and napping. The day crept by. After 4:30 came, she got a text from her uncle.

Gerry: _Hey hon, I have to stay 2 more hours. Have you been okay by yourself?_

Berta frowned. While she cherished alone time, she would love company while ill. If only Rayna could come back.

Berta: _Yeah, I’ve been okay. Rayna from camp brought me some medicine earlier._

Gerry: _Good! So glad to hear. Alright. See you in a few. Sorry._

Berta: _It’s alright. Bye._

As soon as she set her phone aside, another text came.

Rayna: _your uncle back yet?_

Berta perked up.

Berta: _No :( He has to work late._

Rayna: _oh seriously?_

Berta: _Yeah_

A minute passed with no message. Berta started to sink back into her blanket when another arrived.

Rayna: _what if I took that time off we talked about and I swung by? if you want_

Her eyes grew and she wiggled her toes. But again, she had her manners.

Berta: _Oh no, I’m sure they have something planned for you and you’ll definitely get sick if you hang out here any longer_

Rayna: _it’ll be good for my immune system and it’s my birthday and I want a night off_

_Yes!_

Berta: _Then sure, I’d love the company._

Rayna: _why don’t I bring us some supper? my treat_

Berta: _That’s so nice of you. I’d love that._

Rayna: _you like chipotle? because chipotle would be a birthday present from me to me so don't worry about the cost._

She laughed.

Berta: _Love Chipotle_

Rayna: _anything in particular?_

Berta: _Surprise me. but no barbacoa_

Rayna: _;)_

_She might just be paying you back for the cheddar peppers and peridot…_

But hopefully not.

She texted Gerry that Rayna would be coming over, then cleaned up and arranged the couch pillows. Her stomach growled as she settled on the sofa. This wait felt even more eternal than the wait for the medicine.

A few stomach grumbles later and a knock came on the door. Berta bounded up and greeted her.

“Okay,” Rayna started, carrying in a hefty paper bag, “I got you a burrito bowl with steak, brown rice, black beans, roasted chili corn, cheese, and guac.”

Berta beamed. “Awesome, thanks.”

“Put the charm on my bracelet too.” She held out her left wrist. The peridot dangled from a gold chain.

She pursed her lips to control her grin from spreading ridiculously far. “That looks great.”

She sat down next to her on the sofa. “I got a chicken salad all healthy-like. And…” She set two bottles of fruit soda on the table. “Pick one.”

Berta chose the pineapple then dug into her bowl. The much-needed meal made her vibrate like a chickadee.

Rayna popped off the lid to her salad. “Can you even taste it?”

“Not very well, but I know it’s good.”

She ate a few more bites and felt Rayna’s eyes on her. Turning just as Rayna went to her salad.

“So’d you catch up on your shows?” Rayna asked.

“Yeah, mostly urbex videos.”

“Oh sweet, I love those.”

“Yeah?”

“The old abandoned hospitals are my favorite.”

“The houses are mine.”

“How come?”

“Because they’re so personal. I like to wonder and imagine who lived there. The reasons why they left are probably pretty sad, but I can’t help but be captivated.”

She hummed and sipped her soda. “I like the commercial places. Because even non-abandoned, you don’t get to see them in depth like that, you know? You never get to go in the O.R. or principal’s office.”

“True. I do like both.”

“Go both ways, huh?”

Berta almost choked on her guac. “Yeah.”

_Does she mean…?_

“So you feel like watching one or are you burned out?”

“Not burned out.”

“Then we can watch one of each. The kind I like and the kinds you like.”

Rayna was smooth. To the point where Berta was almost annoyed. And ready to try flirting of her own. Though she'd never been skilled at it, she decided to try.

“Great.” She took her tablet from the side table. “Sorry I don’t have any screen bigger. Guess we’ll just have to sit closer together. You can have some of my blanket if you want.” She licked her bottom lip.

_Is this how I do it?_

“Awesome.” She pulled over a piece of the comforter and rested it over her lap, then scooted closer. Their sides brushed together as Berta pulled up Youtube.

They watched a video exploring an abandoned Victorian home. Finishing their meal as they clicked onto one of desolate boarding school. Then watched one of a mansion, and so on.

A full belly and the setting sun that shaded the room lulled Berta into sleepiness. Her head nodding toward Rayna’s shoulder. She almost lifted her head, but Rayna clearly didn’t mind as she commented on the old clothing the explorers found in a wardrobe.

Rayna then nudged her. “Hey, you fall asleep on me?” Berta started to reply when she added, “Am I gonna get to see flip upside down again?”

Berta lifted her head. “ _Hey_.”

She hit pause on the video. “Have you always slept like that?”

“Pretty much. It’s embarrassing.”

“Aw, I think it’s cute.”

“Oh yeah?” She sat up and stretched, intent on showing off her body. Until she remembered she was wearing a baggy sports jersey.

“Very. Lemme clean up.” She stood and gathered their empty containers.

“The recycling’s over there.” Berta pointed out, and Rayna put the trash in the bins. “You wanna keep watching?”

“Nah,” she replied as she sat back down. Berta turned off the tablet and laid it on the table.

The microwave clock read 7:15 PM. Time had soared by like in the tent.

“It’s getting late,” Rayna said with a tiny frown. “I should get back.”

Berta’s heart sank. “Oh. Yeah. Hey, thanks again for this.”

“It’s the least I could do.”

"So was it a good birthday?"

"Best one in years. Want to know another secret about me?"

"Sure."

"I hate birthdays. Well, my birthdays. I always like celebrating other people's."

"Why don't you like your own?"

She shrugged. "I've never been comfortable getting gifts. _But this_ ," she held up her wrist, "is an exception. This is awesome."

Her cheeks tingled. "You're welcome."

She knocked her knee with her own then outstretched her arms. “Since you gave me one?”

Berta leaned in and accepted her embrace. The contact warming her body. Rayna did something akin to a nuzzle followed by a long inhale by her ear. Berta knew that move—she had done the same when trying to breathe in Rayna’s scent. The only reason she wasn’t doing so too was her congestion.

Breathing in the aroma of her hair... That was no mere friendly action.

Rayna’s exhale was met with the softest of sighs before she pulled back. They gazed at each other, Rayna’s pupils blown wide and flushed cheeks.

_Should I…?_

She wanted to kiss her so bad.

But it would be icky and inconsiderate to kiss someone with face full of germs, and—Rayna was on her. The full lips she dreamed of resting against hers for a second until Berta kissed back. Heart skipping as Rayna flooded her senses. A shiver running through her as Rayna slipped a hand in her hair.

Berta blanched, lips smacking apart. “Wait, you’ll get sick.”

“Don’t care,” Rayna whispered and resumed the kiss. "More of you the better."

Berta wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close. Losing herself in a flash of heat. She sputtered when she realized she hadn’t been breathing then inched back and took a huge breath.

Rayna grazed her arm. “Sorry, I forgot you couldn’t breathe through—” Berta grabbed her shoulders and yanked her into another kiss.

Berta went into a fervor, slipping her tongue into her mouth and then gently sucking at her bottom lip. Reluctance melting away at how hard Rayna returned the kisses. Her heart now hammering in her chest and skin felt ablaze. When she finally pulled away, her hands were entwined with Rayna’s.

“Oh,” Berta murmured, remembering to breathe again.

“Yeah.” Rayna grinned. Cupping her face and rubbing her thumb on her cheek.

Berta’s eyes flew wide and she grabbed a tissue to wipe her nose. Rayna laughed like it was the funniest thing ever. That part wasn’t in her fantasies.

“Sorry,” Berta mewed.

“It’s cute.”

“You keep saying that.”

“Because it is.” She leaned into her ear. “And you're cute.”

She hid her face in her neck to hide her red cheeks. “No.”

She kissed her temple and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “Mm-hm. The first time I saw you I thought, ‘who is that girl?’”

She blushed redder. “No, you didn’t.”

“You’re right, it was more like ‘who is that goddess?'"

Berta choked on a laugh. “Your sweet talk is even worse than your jokes.”

“Ouch, you’re mean."

“And that's _my_ secret.”

Berta was thankful she was sick, because she had half a mind to pull Rayna into her bedroom.

Rayna smiled and pressed her forehead against hers. Berta gripped her wrist, the cool metal of the bracelet against her hand. “You have to leave?”

“I told them I’d be back but I could be coming down with something myself.”

“You shouldn’t have to lie.”

“And people would talk.”

“Would they?”

“Yeah. Because they know how hot I think you are.”

She swallowed. “They do?”

“I only talk about your ass all the time.” Berta opened her mouth to retort when Rayna laughed, “I’m kidding. Only mentioned it twice.”

Berta gave her a playful smack on the shoulder. “So?”

She pecked her on the lips. “I can stay a little longer.”


	4. Chapter 4

“So you two just hung out and she slept on your couch?” Erin asked, wiping the sweat from her brow.

Berta shrugged. “Yep.” She threw a roundhouse kick at the gym’s punching bag. Awaiting a suggestive comment but getting none. It was Erin after all.

“Sounds boring.” She sloppily copied Berta’s kick.

“Here, try it this way.” She demonstrated her technique a few more times. Erin tried again, doing a little better. “Well, what would you have done if you were me?”

She smirked. “I’ve never been so sick where I had to stay home all day.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Oh, really?”

“Nope. Never.” She repeated several roundhouse kicks.

“What about that time Mikasa told me about? When you had the flu and stayed in bed eating bowl after bowl of tomato soup?”

She ceased kicking. “Oh... yeah. Forgot about that.”

Berta smiled. “Alright. Six outta ten.”

She hung her head. “I’ll do better next time.”

“No, don’t be down on yourself. You’ve improved so much since you got here. You—” She spotted Rayna outside the window chatting with Marcia. “...Have a better… you’re better.”

“What?”

“Good job.” She patted her shoulder and started toward the door.

Circling around the gym building, she frowned when she saw Rayna and Marcia gone. Maybe they’d gone to the barracks?

As soon as she made it around the next corner, Rayna’s bell-voice rang, “Hi.”

Berta’s lips spread into a smile and Rayna lifted her by her waist.

Berta giggled as her legs flailed. “Ah, hey!”

“Sorry, I like to drill in how strong I am.” She set her down.

Berta faced her. Happily noting she wore the bracelet with the peridot charm.  “So you feel sick yet?”

“Nah, only been two days. I feel good.” She leaned in for a kiss.

Berta kissed back for a moment before stopping. “Wait. It’s kinda…”

“Public?”

“Yeah.”

She slid her fingers down her arms then clutched her hands. “Right.”

Berta's brain itched with worries. Her previous relationship had been slow going. Normal dates followed by a shy first kiss. How would she proceed with this? Sit down and have ‘what are we?’ discussion? Eugh. It felt too soon for that.

Rayna squeezed her hands. “Berta…”

Berta awaited the serious question her eyes foretold. “Mm?”

“No lip stain?”

She deflated then touched her mouth. “Been kinda dry for that. I’ll wear it again soon though.”

“Maybe tonight?”

“Tonight?”

“The pizza party?”

“Oh yeah. Duh.”

The party! Being out sick made her forget which day it was.

“We can just hang out as usual. No pressure of like a ‘date’ or anything.”

Berta’s nerves calmed. “Right.”

***

Berta ran home and grabbed the dress she picked a week prior for the event. A strapless maroon sundress with a flower pattern. It matched her plum lip stain. Her lips would have to stand being a bit dry.

The party was kid-friendly, of course. No alcohol. Pop music played at a moderate volume as ravenous campers surrounded a long table full of pizzas. Christmas lights lined the outside of the cafeteria building. A new feature, and one Berta adored.

Berta rubbed her hands together and scanned the crowd. Trying to seem like she wasn’t looking for Rayna. Like she hadn’t imagined her reacting to her dress the whole drive. Hadn’t pictured her face brightening and telling her how beautiful she was. Unable to resist her and pulling her aside somewhere private and—

“Berta!” Marcia shouted, jogging over alongside a blase Porsha. The girls held paper plates piled with pizza and breadsticks. “Your dress is so cute, where'd you get it?”

“The Sina outlet mall off the highway,” Berta answered.

“Awesome. What kind of clothes do they carry? How much?”

“A bit of everything. Lots of dresses.” She glanced behind the two for her beloved. “They’re about median price.”

“Awesome.” She took a bite of a breadstick. “You wanna go sometime? Me, you, and Porsha?” Porsha took the same breadstick and bit the other end.

_Us?_

She cracked a smile. “Sure.” Perhaps her relationship with Rayna had made her seem more open to interaction?

“Okay good. Because you have much better fashion sense than me. Like, I mean, I have a box body and it’s hard to find flattering clothes. And _she_ ,” she nudged her sister, “purposely sabotages me and makes me buy uglier clothes so she’ll look better.”

Porsha rolled her eyes. “Oh, I do not.”

Marcia continued on about her body type and wardrobe. Berta was determined not to be the type to ignore others when looking for a love interest. And she would love to go shopping with the two, but her patience wore thin.

Porsha sighed. “Quit already, she wants to find her girlfriend. You’re stalling her.”

Berta stiffened. “My gir—?”

She smacked her palm against her forehead. “Oh, and here I was subtly hitting on her.”

_She was…?_

“I’m so embarrassed,” she continued. “When we went shopping I was going to suggestively buy lingerie and ditch Porsha. Invite you to the backseat of my car.”

“You’re—” She squinted. “Messing with me.”

Marcia cackled and placed her hand on her shoulder. “I had to. I’m sorry. You’re so obviously all dolled-up for her.”

She scratched her head. “It’s that obvious?”

“Grossly,” Porcia added.

“Sorry, I had to be an asshole," Marcia said, her face then falling. "You’ll never shop with me now.”

Berta smiled, but balled a fist. “Sure I will.” She started past them. “Excuse me.”

Ideas of petty payback circled her head before she spotted Rayna by the stereo.

Her heart picked up and she waved. “Hi.”

Rayna’s face brightened. Just how she imagined. “You look incredible.”

Berta blushed. “Thanks.” She licked her lips at Rayna’s green jacket and denim cut-off shorts. “You do too.”

"You like the Christmas lights?"

"A lot. Yeah."

"My idea. I thought you'd like it."

"Oh, that's so sweet. Thank you." She started to express more gratitude but felt Marcia’s eyes glued to her back. She leaned in. “Hey, I have an idea.”

She quirked a brow. “Oh? Do tell.”

***

Berta and Rayna stuffed themselves with pizza. Rayna jesting that she would disown her for dipping her Hawaiian slice in ranch. After chatting and idly stroking the other’s hand while no one else was looking, they saw Marcia headed toward the barracks.

The two shared a glance before following.

“You’re absolutely sure?” Rayna asked, Sketchers crunching on the gravel.

Berta gave a curt nod. “Yes.”

She had never ‘messed’ with anyone before. But if anyone deserved a prank, it was Marcia. Besides, she would likely find it funny. And what a shock it would be coming from _Berta_.

Rayna turned the knob and creaked open the door.

Marcia stood at the vanity brushing her shoulder-length hair. “Oh, hey guys,” she said at their reflections in the mirror.

“We wanted to talk to you,” Berta said, projecting her voice as much as she could.

“Oh?” She cocked her head. “You want me to officiate your wedding?”

They slid over to stand on either side of her. Marcia faced them.

“Close,” Rayna purred, taking the brush from her hand and setting it on the vanity.

Berta brushed her bangs aside. “I was thinking about what you said earlier.”

“And since she told me I've been thinking about it too.”

Marcia blinked. “Huh?”

Berta’s throat tightened trying to get out her next line. Rayna cut in, “We’re dating now, but we’re not exclusive. Neither of us.”

Marcia swayed back. “That’s… nice.”

“We’d love for you to join us,” Berta finally managed. “Get to know us better. Together.”

Her heart pounded. Exhilaration filled her veins.

Marcia went white. “You um… that’s really nice and very flattering, but I don’t… I’m not into...”

Rayna made a muffled mew before busting out laughing. Berta joined her and held her hand over her mouth.

Marcia deflated. “Oh… _oh_.” She grabbed a bottle of dry shampoo and doused them in a cloud of perfumey powder. They only laughed harder. “You bitches!” Marcia giggled along with them. “Oh my god I was about to scream. How’d she talk you into this?” she asked Berta.

Berta squared her shoulders. “It was my idea.”

“Seriously? You? I knew you weren't such a little wallflower." Berta smirked slightly. "Oh hey, go do the same to Porsha.”

Her smirk faded. “Porsha? I don’t think so.” She would likely respond with a punch to the jaw.

Rayna snorted. “She’d never believe _I_ was into _her_ anyway.”

Marcia frowned. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Berta sniffled. The dry shampoo irritating her still sensitive sinuses as well as clinging to her skin. “I need to wash this off.”

“Sorry about that,” Marcia said, starting toward the door. “But you deserved it.”

“I need to get this stuff off too,” Rayna said, and led Berta into the bathroom.

A row of three sinks lined the room and the two switched on the faucets. Berta recalled her encounter with Rayna after her shower. She wondered if Rayna were thinking of it too.

Rayna wiped at her face with a rag. “You know, we could…” She shook her head.

Berta turned off the tap. “What?”

“Nah.”

“Oh, you can’t do that. Tell me.”

She placed a hand on her hip. “You wanna ditch?”

“Now?”

“No, in two days. Yeah now.” She gave her a playful punch.

“Ditch to where?”

“The gym that I swim at. Wash this stuff off with chlorine. It’s always empty at this time of night.”

Swimming? In bathing suits? Wet? She gulped.

“Sure,” she said. “Oh, but I don’t have a swimsuit here.”

“You can borrow one of mine.”

“With yo—right.”

She cocked an eyebrow. “With my what?”

She turned and exited the bathroom. “Nothing.”

Rayna followed. “With my huge knockers stretching them out?”

She reddened. “No. I didn’t mean—”

She wrapped her arm around her. “You’re so cute when you’re blushy.” She leaned up and kissed her temple. “Look, you don’t have to wear a bathing suit at all if you don’t want.”

Her blush deepened. “ _Rayna_.”

***

Rayna stretched as they entered the gym. A modern style building with a brightly-lit main room full of equipment. Rayna told the woman at the front desk Berta was a guest.

Berta shivered from the AC in contrast to the muggy evening air outdoors.

“You cold?” Rayna asked as they crossed the main room.

“A little.”

“The pool room’s not air conditioned. So nothing pokey will happen.”

Berta was going to make her pay for these repeated bosom-related flirtations. How, she was uncertain. But she would.

The pool room was indeed empty and Rayna led her to the locker room. Rayna opened her locker and pulled out a pair of two-pieces. One red and black and one purple and black. Neither were skimpy—as they were athletic swimsuits—but Berta always wore one-pieces.

“Pick.”

Berta bit her lip. Were they clean? Or did they still _—_

“They’ve been washed,” Rayna added.

Rayna was reading her mind and she was having none of it.

“That one.” She pointed to the red and black one. Rayna handed it to her and Berta balled her hands in its stretchy fabric.

“I’ll go change in the bathroom.” She took hers and headed off to the restroom.

Despite Rayna being out of sight, she hid behind the edge of the row of lockers to change. The bikini top was indeed a little large, but doable. However, her fingers struggled to fix an array of halter straps on the back.

“You decent?” Rayna shouted.

“Yeah,” she answered, and they both came out.

Berta’s mouth watered at Rayna’s sculpted body. Momentarily forgetting the question she intended to ask.

Berta turned to the side. “Can you help me with this?”

“Sure.” Rayna moved over and straightened the straps. Berta held in a gasp as fingers brushed against her skin and raised goosebumps.

Berta then joined Rayna in the pool room. Noticing a small tattoo on her upper thigh—an opaque sword and shield.

Shoulder freckles _and_ a tattoo? Finding new features on her already ridiculous body grew a need in her chest. One to map every inch of her with her hands. Her mouth. Her tongue.

Berta gnashed her teeth. "You have a tattoo."

Rayna glanced at it. “Oh, yeah. I wanted to rebel against my mom when I was seventeen, and got that.”

“How’d she react?”

She scratched her neck. “She still doesn’t know I have it.”

Berta nodded knowingly. “Rebelling but not letting her know it, huh?”

“Yeah. She’s gonna be so pissed once she finds out I’ve been actually super rebellious for years.” She began down the pool steps.

The water chilled Berta's feet upon her first step and she hesitated.

“Too chilly?” Rayna asked, already ankle-deep.

She'd hoped she wouldn't notice. “A little.”

Rayna offered her hand and she accepted. Wincing as the water seized her body.

“I think I’m there,” Berta said, trying to relax her muscles. The water now hitting her chest.

“Can you backstroke?” Rayna asked.

“Yeah. Haven’t done it in a while though." She decided to be honest. "Actually haven’t swam in a while.”

Rayna backed into the deep end. “Okay then, I’ll keep a good watch on you.”

“Don’t worry. If I die, I’ll text you.”

She barked a laugh. “ _Hey_.”

“Sorry, sorry.” She waded into open water. “Okay.” She began her backstroke with some faltering.

Rayna performed her own backstroke next. Her body moving through the water like butter. She clearly had more experience swimming. Making Berta a tad insecure.

Yet as they alternated a few more techniques, Berta got used to swimming again and forgot her insecurities. The two chatted about the kids at camp and if Marcia had told everyone of their prank.

Rayna hooked her arms under Berta’s and pulled her enticingly close. “How far you think you can kick us?”

Berta thrust out her legs and pushed her feet against the wall. Sailing them halfway across the pool.

“Such powerful legs,” Rayna said into her ear.

“Mm-hm.”

“Well, I’m about ready to get out. You?”

“Yeah, I’m getting pruny.”

They separated and climbed out. Drying off with the soft towels from the nearby rack.

Rayna tossed the towel over her shoulder and the two proceeded back to the locker room before throwing their towels in the hamper.

Berta inspected her damp hair. “Not to get all rotten, but chlorine can be so bad for hair. I’m worried now.”

Rayna ran a hand through her dark locks. “Your hair is ridiculously soft. I wouldn’t worry.”

She battered her eyelashes. "How's my lip stain held up?"

"Wonderfully."

Berta leaned down and they shared a deep kiss. Rayna massaging her hair and humming against her lips. Then said, “I just realized my throat feels scratchy.”

Berta chuckled. “You asked for it.”

“I did.” She took another kiss and hooked her arm around Berta’s slender waist.

A thrill shot through her as their bare skin touched. Tongues licking across one another as Berta dared caress the tattoo on Rayna’s hip. Now was the time for her retribution. Wanting to again feel the high of boldness. Feel the surprise from another of what Berta the wallflower was capable. She pressed Rayna against the wall and earned a sound of shock from her throat followed by a growl of content.

Rayna giggled. "You are so—" Berta nipped at her jaw.

The door swung open and the two jerked apart. Heat of embarrassment claiming Berta’s skin.

“I’m sorry, Miss Tybur,” Rayna said with a grimace.

“Again?” the dark-haired woman questioned with an eye roll.

Berta blinked.

_Again?_

Rayna turned to her. “By ‘again’ she means when I first started coming here two months ago.”

Berta gave an understanding nod but stayed silent.

“We’ll get dressed and get going. Sorry.” Rayna patted Berta on the shoulder and hurried back to the restroom.

“Sorry about this,” Berta told Miss Tybur. "Sorry."

“Eh, you’re young. I get it. But come _on_.” She reluctantly left and Berta grabbed her clothes.

Every bit of of warmth drained from her. What did 'again' mean? Who was the other girl Rayna was with? How far? Is that what this was to her? Another fun hookup?

Berta felt herself so stupid. A dumb romantic who thought they would watch fireworks and hold hands. Of course it was a fling! Why else would Rayna emphasize that tonight wasn't a date? They had only a month left at camp anyway. Then they’d never see each other again.

The thought sent a stab to her heart. Never seeing Rayna again...

She finished redressing. Her throat aching and trying to will away the tears behind her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
